


Make Damn Sure

by Crazyloststar



Series: Home With You [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Compliant, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyloststar/pseuds/Crazyloststar
Summary: Five times Gladio protected PromptoOne time Prompto protected Gladio***Day five of Promptio Week: Time after Time





	Make Damn Sure

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Time after Time
> 
> I haven't tried a 5+1 before, so here we go

* * *

 

Prompto is trying his best - he really is. But all his training didn’t compare to being out in the wild - to beasts AND fucking MT’s coming at me from all sides. It’s only been a few days since Insomnia fell, emotions are high and he can’t possibly see and hear everything when his heart is beating so loud in his ears.

So he fucks up and is so focused on firing at the MT charging Noct he doesn’t even catch the stupid sabertusk until he hears the sound of bones breaking directly behind him.

“Pay attention!” Gladio shouts as he whips around. Gladio is nearly pressed to his back he’s so close, towering over him. Prompto can see flecks of blood across his face and shoulders and the animal at his feet.

“Sorry, sorry!” He panics and jumps away. He promises himself to do better. Gladio is supposed to protect Noct.

Not him.

 

* * *

 

_Astrals._

Prompto never thought he would see one. Let alone have to fight one. And here he is in fucking magma staring up at something that can squash him in a second without a thought.

At the base when they meet up with Gladio and Noct it’s just chaos. He doesn’t understand how they are even supposed to win this.

He fires his gun what feels like uselessly. He switches it out for his circular saw. Maybe if he can get up to that giant stupid hand he can inflict some damage.

He runs forward, past the others, and ignores their screams because his own is so loud. He lifts the saw as high as he can as it barrels towards them.

Before any impact is made though, he’s suddenly flat on the earth, face digging into rocks and a large body on top of him.

“What the hell are you doing?” Gladio growls against the back of his head before he’s up and away. The fighting continues, but all Prompto can do for a second is roll onto his back and stare up at the god screaming in a language he can’t understand.

 

* * *

 

Prompto thinks he’s gotten better. He’s faster. More agile. He’s can spot openings and danger.

But Altissia is like that first week in Leide but way more fucked up.

Leviathan is powerful and destructive. The city is in shambles. Ignis got separated and Gladio and Prompto have gotten the people to safety, but now they need to get to _Noct_. He’s up against another giant, pissed of god, and fuck can’t everyone just calm down for five minutes?

Prompto and Gladio are dodging falling pillars and soldiers left and right. It doesn’t seem like Noct is there yet, they can’t see Noct near the astral.

“We need to help him,” Prompto shouts as he and Gladio take cover under a staircase. They’re getting close, but trying to pinpoint exactly where Noct is located is proving difficult with the layout of the city constantly shifting.

“How?” Gladio takes a look out around them and signals the coast is clear. They make a run for it, barely avoiding a group of soldiers who had their backs to them.

“That!” Prompto points at the hover-bike near where the soldiers are gathered. “I can use that to get Noct to Leviathan.”

“Sounds like suicide.”

“Isn’t all of this?” He tries to smile and catches Gladio’s stare. There’s something to it, the way he looks at him, and Prompto has to pull away from it to focus back on the bike.

“Fine, I’ll cover you.”

“Thanks, big guy,” Prompto claps a hand on Gladio’s shoulder.

Gladio does something he’s never done before. He rests his hand on top of Prompto’s and squeezes.

Prompto doesn’t think about it much. He up and aims to take out three soldiers before they can even turn around. Then he’s running, Gladio is right behind him, for the last few. He dodges a bullet, dives behind a fallen wall. The bike is right there -

“Prompto!”

He only has time to look to his right before Gladio is screaming out over him, his broadsword slicing through a sniper he had ran right past.

Their eyes meet again.

“Go!” Gladio shouts.

Prompto runs.

 

* * *

 

He’s so. Fucking tired. The last thing Prompto wants to do right now is to fight anything, let alone a swarm of daemons.

Noct made it to the elevator though, so that’s something. At least they could manage that.

But he knows his body is weak, and he’s lagging on taking shots, and his aim is shitty as all hell right now. But gods he has to try. He has to stop being the one they have to keep rescuing, none of this is supposed to be about him.

He fires at a goblin and misses. He curses out loud as it charges him.

Out of nowhere there’s Gladio, swinging the fucker out of the way with one fell swoop. He pulls Prompto towards the elevator. He doesn’t a say word as they finally get in and Gladio slams his hand on the button, but Prompto sinks to the floor, head on his knees.

 

* * *

 

Prompto should have figured that of course this last stand would include taking on another astral. It seems that’s their fate.

Ifrit is the biggest asshole yet, though.

Noct - fuck, _Noct-_ is warping around, doing his best to get some real damage done. It feels like the most they can do on the ground is dodge flames and take shots from afar, and it feels shitty. They’ve spent ten years waiting to help, and now he feels just as useless as back then.

Noct takes a hit, gets flung back, and Prompto goes cold despite the heat coiling around them. He starts to run.

“Noct!” His voice is hoarse, but Ifrit turns and looks at him and he doesn’t care, he has to be there to protect -

He gets side checked just as Ifrit raises his hand up. Gladio wraps his arms around Prompto and rolls them just behind a slab of rock as a wave of flames flies over it.

Prompto hates himself for the way he grips the back of Gladio’s jacket and buries his head against his shoulder.

 

* * *

 

Noct walks up the stairs towards the towering doors and the feeling in Prompto’s gut is pure fear.

But the sounds of daemons coming up from the ground behind them only makes him angry. He turns first, while Gladio and Ignis are still watching their _King_ , because that’s who Noct is, and Prompto will not let anyone keep him from doing what he has to.

There are three Red Giants, swords already coming down for them, and Prompto summons his Flame Cannon as he runs away from the other two. He hears them shouting his name, but he tunes it out, because the giants are following him instead of Gladio and Ignis, or Noct.

He finds himself pressed up against a wall, and turns to take aim with the cannon. He smiles as they get close enough to swing their swords.

_It's my turn._

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto is fine I promise. :33333
> 
> this would up a bit shorter than I wanted but DEADLINES


End file.
